I gave you my heart
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Le soir de Noël, Kuroo est prêt à ravaler sa dignité, une bague de fiançailles bien au chaud dans la poche de sa veste. Seulement Daishou rompt avec lui, et c'est tout son monde qui s'écroule. Deux ans plus tard, ils se retrouvent, et Noël fait son effet. Semi!UA, fluff, débilités & KuroShou !


**Note d'auteur. **

Yep, c'est moi. Et encore pour du KuroShou (le fait que je délaisse l'Iwaoi ainsi me fait mal au cœur je suis une vendue). Je voulais écrire un OS spécial pour Noël, et j'ai eu une obsession pour la musique _Last Christmas_ que j'écoutais en boucle et en boucle : du coup, on se retrouve pour un OS qui s'en inspire un peu. J'aurais voulu en écrire d'autres et j'avais même quelques plans de prêts (notamment un qui était en lien avec un de mes vieux OS Somewhere to go, qui parlait essentiellement de OIKAWA) mais je pense que les poster une fois le mois de décembre terminé, bah c'est plus drôle. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'y ai mis tout mon coeur.

Petite pensée à **Aeliheart**, toi j'espère vraiment qu'il te plaira ! Vive le KuroShou et merci de m'avoir plongé la tête dedans (allez lire son OS UA Prada, elle nous a promis une suite)

(il est actuellement 1H14 et je viens d'aller voir le film Last Christmas avec Emilia Clark, du coup je vous le poste en coup de vent parce que je le peux et que j'en ai envie) (même si du coup cet OS va se perdre dans les bas-fonds de ffnet, c'est pas comme si beaucoup de monde lisait à la base non plus)

Pour le warning, grosso modo c'est 99% de fluff et de clichés, de neige improbable et de Oikawa qui squatte en arrière plan (avec Mika, of course).

* * *

**I gave you my heart**

* * *

_**Le soir de Noël, Kuroo est prêt à ravaler sa dignité, une bague de fiançaille bien au chaud dans la poche de sa veste. Seulement Daishou rompt avec lui, et c'est tout son monde qui s'écroule. Deux ans plus tard, ils se retrouvent, et Noël fait son effet.**_

* * *

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**  
**But the very next day you gave it away**

* * *

Kuroo avait du mal à s'empêcher de sourire.

Il marchait sous la neige, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, et sentait son excitation croître de seconde en seconde. Il était un peu stressé, au fond, mais c'était un bon stress, celui qui lui faisait mal aux joues et qui lui serrait un peu l'estomac. Il avait hâte, et même en étant un peu en retard il souriait toujours aux passants qu'il croisait, leur souhaitant un joyeux Noël au passage.

Kuroo venait tout juste de sortir du boulot, et en partant tous ses collègues lui avaient souhaité bonne chance. Kenma aussi lui avait envoyé un message dans l'après-midi pour lui demander s'il était vraiment certain de vouloir faire ça ce soir, et il avait répondu à son ami qu'il était plus certain que jamais.

Sa main alla naturellement trouver la petite boite perdue au milieu de tout le bazar qu'il rentrait dans ses poches, et son sourire s'agrandit encore. Il avait presque envie de se mettre à danser comme dans l'une de ses mauvaises comédies musicales, mais il était décidément déjà trop en retard alors il se contenta d'accélérer.

Ses cheveux étaient pleins de flocons, et il fut un peu déçu d'arriver au restaurant avec les mèches trempées et aplaties. Ce n'était pas tellement le jour pour paraître encore plus négligé qu'il l'était habituellement, mais tout en refusant de donner son manteau au serveur il décida que cela n'était pas bien grave.

À l'intérieur, il faisait bien meilleur et le froid de ses joues laissa rapidement place à un picotement agréable il balaya la pièce du regard et ne mit pas longtemps à repérer ce qu'il cherchait.

– C'est bon, je l'ai trouvé, annonça-t-il à la femme qui recherchait sa réservation dans le registre.

Il lui fit un sourire et s'éloigna sans attendre. Dans sa cage thoracique, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon, et fut sur l'instant bien content que Daishou lui tourne le dos. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il passa à côté de lui et s'assit à la table.

Kuroo lui offrit une petite moue d'excuse et plaça son manteau sur le dossier de sa chaise.

– Je suis désolé, t'as attendu longtemps ?

Daishou croisa les bras sur son torse.

– Oh, juste vingt minutes.

Kuroo retint une grimace il n'avait pas l'air ravi. Ses sourcils froncés lui indiquèrent qu'il allait devoir se rattraper rapidement, et bien malgré lui il glissa sa main dans sa poche. La petite boite était encore là.

– Désolé, essaya-t-il en se passant distraitement une main dans les cheveux. Comme c'est noël, c'était le bordel au boulot et on a du...

Il remarqua que les traits de Daishou se froissèrent encore davantage et décida d'oublier la discussion travail.

– Enfin bref, je suis désolé. On devrait commander à boire, ça a été ta journée ?

Il parlait vite et avait la bouche sèche. Son plan était déjà entaché, et il n'avait pas encore réfléchi à quel moment il devait entrer en action. Sa main tremblante attrapa la carte des alcools et il se demanda si prendre du vin était une bonne idée il ne se souvenait jamais lequel Suguru aimait le plus.

Mais quand il remarqua que ce dernier le fixait toujours sans rien dire, les bras croisés, il reposa la carte.

– Ça va pas ? demanda-t-il.

Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon soir, si Daishou était de mauvaise humeur. Ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois qu'il était en retard, et son compagnon devait avoir l'habitude à force, alors il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait avoir...

Suguru soupira.

– Kuroo, écoute...

Et Kuroo écoutait parfaitement. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils avaient arrêté de s'appeler « Kuroo » et « Daishou ». En public peut-être, lorsqu'ils se battaient un peu pour ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes, mais pas quand ils étaient tous les deux.

Regardant attentivement son visage, il essaya de trouver ce petit air railleur qu'il arborait continuellement avec lui, ou encore ce rictus amusé qui prouvait qu'être avec lui lui faisait quand même plaisir. Mais il n'y avait rien à part un air ennuyé et fatigué d'avance.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

– Je voulais pas faire ça comme ça, mais je crois que c'est mieux finalement.

– Quoi ? Faire quoi ?

Il avait croassé. Tout à coup, il trouva qu'il faisait chaud dans la pièce.

– Kuroo, c'est terminé.

Une pierre tomba dans son estomac, et il cligna des yeux.

– Hein ?

Le bruit du restaurant sembla presque disparaître, et son regard était fixé sur les lèvres de Daishou quand il répéta :

– C'est fini. Nous deux.

Kuroo continua de le fixer quelques secondes, essayant de récupérer ses pensées dans sa tête, il n'y avait plus que du blanc et un grand silence qui le figea tout entier. Parce que ce n'était _pas en train d'arriver_.

Quand Suguru commença à se redresser pour se lever, Kuroo abandonna la petite boite dans sa poche pour lui attraper la main.

– Non, attends. Pourquoi ?

Un soupir presque irrité passa ses lèvres, et il se rassit quelques secondes de plus.

– Kuroo, souffla-t-il en se dégageant, comme s'il ne voulait vraiment plus de contact venant de lui.

La chaleur de la salle le brûlait presque à présent, tant tout son corps était gelé. Il aurait pu se mettre à claquer des dents.

– Écoute, c'est terminé, c'est tout. Y'a pas vraiment de raison, juste...

Il ne voulait pas poser la question. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre dire « je ne t'aime plus ». Ça, c'était trop dur.

– D'accord.

Sa gorge était si nouée qu'il s'étonna lui même d'avoir pu répondre quelque chose. Daishou n'allait pas lui servir l'habituel « ce n'était pas ta faute » ou encore le « c'est pas toi c'est moi » comme il l'avait déjà tant de fois entendu. Kuroo était quelqu'un qui se faisait quitter, c'était ainsi. Il arrivait avec une bague de fiançailles dans sa poche, et repartait le cœur en berne et les larmes aux yeux.

Daishou le fixa un instant. Il faisait ça sobrement et rapidement, parce que les choses étaient comme ça et qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire plus.

Et comme Kuroo n'aimait pas les scènes et n'avait jamais été du genre à s'accrocher désespérément, il hocha la tête.

– D'accord, répéta-t-il.

Suguru se leva.

– Je vais y aller. Bonne chance.

Ces derniers mots étaient un peu maladroits, et il enfila son manteau avec un regard triste. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait disparu et Kuroo sortit la petite boite de sa poche.

Il la fixa sans rien, et ravala ses larmes.

* * *

**Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance**

* * *

Assis sur une chaise, regardant distraitement Iwaizumi qui décorait le sapin, Oikawa buvait son chocolat à la paille. À ses côtés, Mika lui tendit l'assiette de cookies qu'elle avait soigneusement gardée sur sa droite.

Il haussa un sourcil.

– Tu sais qu'on est censé en garder pour demain ?

– Je m'en fous. Ils sont chauds et super bons. T'en veux ou pas ?

Il en attrapa deux avant qu'elle ne puisse se rétracter. Derrière eux, la cuisine ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'à une véritable cuisine : ils avaient fait à manger pour tout un régiment (dans à manger, il fallait bien évidemment comprendre des desserts et des amuses-gueules pour l'apéro) et il leur fallait encore quelques minutes de pause avant de se mettre à nettoyer.

Tout en attrapant le carton sous l'escalier, Iwaizumi commença à coller des flocons sur les fenêtres.

– Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? lui demanda soudain Mika en se rapprochant légèrement.

Il avala une gorgée de son chocolat, les yeux rivés sur son meilleur ami qui semblait bien s'amuser.

– Bah oui, pourquoi ? On fait ça tous les ans.

La jeune femme soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

– Mais non, abruti. Pas ça. Je parlais des deux idiots, pas de la fête de Noël.

Elle s'en voulait un peu depuis quelques jours, à chaque fois qu'elle parlait avec Daishou.

– J'ai un peu l'impression de comploter contre lui. Certes, il est con, mais est-ce qu'il mérite vraiment de se retrouver au pied du mur ?

Oikawa croqua dans son cookie et haussa les épaules.

– Ça fait deux ans qu'on fait rien. Pour une fois que Kuroo revient nous voir, on pourra simplement dire qu'on voulait les voir tous les deux. Ils se sont parlé au moins ? Ça fait deux ans, non ?

– Ouais, ça fera deux ans demain. Et d'après ce que Suguru me dit, y'a peu de chance qu'ils se soient ne serait-ce que reparlé une fois.

Son meilleur ami ne traînait plus énormément avec eux : quand elle voulait le voir, elle s'invitait chez lui à l'improviste et ramener chinois pour squatter son canapé. Dans les faits, rien n'avait changé, à part cet air triste qui l'avait habité pendant un moment après la rupture. Elle n'avait jamais bien compris pourquoi Daishou avait quitté Kuroo si cela l'avait rendu si triste, mais en avait eu une petite idée en apprenant que ce dernier avait été proposé à un poste qu'il avait toujours désiré. Un poste qui se trouvait loin. Et qu'il n'avait finalement accepté que pour s'éloigner.

– On a bien fait attention pour le père Noël secret : ils ne sont pas tombés l'un sur l'autre. Et j'ai réussi à convaincre Kenma de ne rien dire à Kuroo. Il a compris tout seul que lui dire pour Daishou le ferait fuir dans la seconde. Il peut raconter ce qu'il veut, Kenma veut voir son meilleur pote.

Discrètement, Oikawa essaya d'attraper un troisième cookie.

– Écoute, au moins comme ça ils vont peut-être enfin parler. Ça a quand même jeté un froid leur histoire. On retire le pansement rapidement et sans leur demander leur avis, ça sera mieux pour tout le monde.

Il rajouta :

– Et s'ils nous gâchent la soirée, je les enferme dehors.

* * *

– _Make my wish come true oh, All I want for Christmas is you..._

Tout en tapotant ses doigts sur volant en rythme, Kuroo enclencha les essuie-glaces de sa voiture. Montant légèrement le son de l'autoradio, il reporta ensuite son attention sur la route devant lui. Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'il était parti, alors il chercha du regard un panneau annonçant une aire de repos : il n'y en avait pas encore.

Avant de partir, il avait investi dans un CD réussissant toutes les meilleures chansons de Noël, et ne regrettait nullement son achat. On lui avait beaucoup répété qu'encore récupérer des CD à leur époque était ridicule, mais il avait toujours aimé amasser des tas de boiters dans un coin de sa chambre, et c'était un peu trop tard pour arrêter. En plus, il avait passé plusieurs heures à bricoler sa voiture pour y insérer un vieux lecteur qu'on ne trouvait plus qu'en pièce détachée.

– …_. for Christmas is you..._

Soudain, son téléphone sonna quelque part dans la voiture, le faisant sursauter. Relié en Bluetooth à son tableau de bord, Kuroo tendit le bras pour décrocher et enclencha son clignotant pour aller se placer sur la voie de droite.

– Allô ?

– _Kuroo ?_

– Kenma ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Un camion le dépassa, arrosant tout le côté gauche de sa voiture. Il grimaça.

– _T'arrives bientôt ?_

– Dans deux heures, je crois.

Il fronça les sourcils en constatant que dehors, la pluie commençait doucement à ressembler à de la neige.

– Il neige chez vous ? demanda-t-il.

– _Ouais. Tout le monde est déjà arrivé, mais la route est dégagée. Oikawa t'a laissé une place devant chez lui._

– Encore heureux. Rien à foutre j'aurais roulé sur sa pelouse.

Il y eut un bruit au loin, un silence dans l'habitacle, puis Kenma revint vers le téléphone.

– _Oikawa t'emmerde, et il te dit que si tu touches à sa pelouse tu dors dehors_.

– Génial, je l'aime aussi.

Comme il ne dit rien, Kuroo crut qu'il avait raccroché. Mais sa musique ne revenait pas toute seule, alors il tenta :

– Kenma ?

– _Il y aura Shoyo, aussi._

Son copain. Kuroo ne l'avait encore jamais vu, hors les appels Skype où le petit rouquin apparaissait parfois.

– D'accord. Hâte de le voir. J'espère que Mika ne l'a pas encore mangé.

– _Il se cache dans les toilettes._

– Elle n'a aucune pitié.

Kenma garda encore une fois le silence, alors il demanda finalement :

– Kenma ? Ça va ?

– _Ouais, ça va. Fais attention sur la route._

– Je fais toujours attention.

– _Je sais._

Cette fois Kuroo fronça les sourcils. Mais quand il ouvrit la bouche, son ami avait raccroché et le son de la musique revint dans la voiture.

– _All I want for Christmas is you, baby..._

* * *

Daishou ne savait pas qui avait réussi à mettre la main sur le téléphone qui contrôlait la musique, mais en tout cas ce quelqu'un avait des goûts de merde. Akaashi faisait des aller et retour dans toute la maison pour lui mettre la main dessus, et quand Bokuto passa devant lui avec un rire diabolique tout en lançant une chanson qui parlait des cries des animaux, il décida qu'il avait besoin d'un verre.

Le salon d'Oikawa était assez grand, alors il se leva sans attirer l'attention, ignorant le regard de Kenma au bout de la pièce qui tentait de lui trouer le dos, puis se glissa jusqu'à la cuisine. Là-bas, il prit un petit four et attrapa la Vodka.

– C'est marrant ça, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que dès qu'on veut essayer de te trouver il faut juste se diriger vers l'alcool.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers Mika.

– T'as fini par te lasser d'Hinata ?

– Pourquoi vous dites tous ça ? Je le fais pas chier, je le trouve juste trop chou.

Tout en versant un peu de boisson dans son verre, il tourna la tête à la recherche de jus de pomme.

– C'est pas déjà ton troisième ? Il est même pas 22h, tu devrais peut-être te calmer.

Ce n'était pas tant un reproche, elle le lui faisant tout simplement remarquer. Mika était mal placée pour parler en sachant qu'une fois minuit passé, plus rien ne la retenait plus.

– Justement. La règle des 22h.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

– Et c'est quoi, ça ?

– L'heure limite pour garder sa dignité.

– Et qui a décidé ça ?

Quand son verre fut rempli, il lui fit un sourire.

– Moi.

Dans le salon, la musique changea à nouveau. _Du russe ?_ Il entendit le cri outré d'Oikawa, la voix d'Iwaizumi qui criait quelque chose comme « arrêtez de jouer avec l'enceinte », puis les excuses hésitantes de Bokuto, un peu plus bas. Une bonne vieille chanson pop commença alors à retenir.

– T'as pas l'air de t'amuser.

Le regard surpris, il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme. Elle-même regardait ses pieds, une petite moue sur le visage, tout en tortillant distraitement ses cheveux autour de son doigt. Pour l'occasion, elle avait passé cette petite robe qui lui allait bien et que Daishou ne manquait jamais de complimenter, et avait dû demander à Yachi de lui boucler les cheveux avant de partir.

Il s'apprêta à réfuter immédiatement, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Finalement, il soupira et se rapprocha d'elle, jusqu'à se placer à ses côtés.

– C'est pas ça, assura-t-il. Pas ça du tout. Juste... disons que ça me fait bizarre. J'ai l'impression de plus comprendre grand-chose. Je sais que je traîne moins avec vous depuis quelque temps, mais quand même. Enfin, sérieux depuis quand Oikawa et Ushijima s'entendent bien ? Il est assis sur le canapé du salon, avoue que c'est assez brusquant ? Et Oikawa lui tape sur l'épaule en rajoutant du rhum dans son verre. Sans même parler de Kenma et du petit rouquin. Je crois que je pensais pas qu'un jour Kenma pourrait regarder quelqu'un comme ça, sans déconner. Bon, pour Bokuto et Akaashi, tout le monde s'en doutait alors y'a pas de surprise, mais...

Elle le regardait attentivement.

– Je suis un peu décalé, c'est tout.

– Je comprends. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, Iwaizumi fixe Ushijima pendant minimum dix minutes chaque fois qu'ils se croisent dans la maison. Même lui est pas encore habitué. Le seul truc notable que t'as loupé, c'est le jour où il a dit à Iwa « ah bon vous sortez ensemble ? J'aurais jamais deviné ». Et il était sérieux.

– Attends, il parlait d'Iwa et d'Oikawa ?

– Ouais.

– Il est aveugle ?

– Faut croire. Il pense encore que Kenma et Hinata sont super copains, et qu'Akaashi et Bokuto s'embrassent parce qu'ils sont bourrés. Même au milieu de la journée.

Savoir qu'il y avait encore certaines choses inchangées le rassura un peu. Il trempa ses lèvres dans son verre, et elle lui donna un petit coup d'épaule accompagné d'un rictus.

– T'as toujours ta place ici, imbécile. T'es mon meilleur ami, et tu sais qu'Oikawa t'adore.

– Encore heureux. C'est moi qui lui ai ouvert les yeux sur le fait qu'avoir envie de se faire son meilleur pote n'était pas normal. Et je lui apporte des clémentines, parfois.

– Un vrai sauveur.

– Carrément. Et pour le père Noël secret, je lui ai offert un super –

Soudain, la sonnette retentit dans la maison et Daishou soupira. Un léger silence suivit, uniquement rempli par la voix de Britney Spears qui sortait de l'enceinte.

– Ça va encore être pour toi.

– Évidemment que ça va être pour moi, je suis devenu le portier depuis qu'Oikawa habite ici.

Et sans surprise, ce dernier se mit à crier « Daishouuuu, la pooorte ! ». Il leva les yeux au ciel à nouveau, posa sa boisson sur le bar, puis sortit de la cuisine en répondant qu'il arrivait. Il avait ouvert à chaque personne présente, car il avait eu la bonne idée d'être l'un des premiers arrivé, et Oikawa y avait apparemment un peu trop pris goût. Ce n'était pas vraiment que cela le faisait chier, mais il y aurait quand même pu avoir quelqu'un de plus prêt pour lever son cul.

Il arriva dans le salon où personne n'en avait rien à faire de la porte, et essaya encore une fois d'ignorer le regard de Kenma. S'il y avait au moins une personne qui ne lui avait jamais pardonné, c'était bien lui. Traînant des pieds, il posa sa main sur la poignée.

Quand il commença à l'ouvrir, une partie de lui se demanda finalement qui n'était pas encore arrivé. Il compta, réfléchit un instant, se demanda si Oikawa avait invité quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, puis quand le vent de l'extérieur le fit grimacer, il se figea.

Ses yeux croisèrent le regard horrifié de Kuroo.

* * *

**But you still catch my eye  
Tell me, baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well, it's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me**

* * *

Quand Kuroo arriva enfin en ville, il se rendit rapidement compte que le quartier pavillonnaire d'Oikawa était loin d'avoir « des routes dégagées ». On ne voyait presque plus le goudron, et il fut rapidement obligé de se mettre à rouler à dix kilomètres-heure pour ne pas finir dans le fossé. Il neigeait toujours autant, et il faillit passer devant la maison sans la voir.

– C'est ça qu'il veut dire par « je te garde une place » ?

Il fixa le plot orange au milieu de la place de parking, puis haussa les épaules. Rapidement, il enclencha le frein à main (tout en ayant peur de la voir tout de même partir tant les routes glissaient), descendit de la voiture, se prit plusieurs flocons dans le visage, et alla pousser ce foutu plot. C'était une attention touchante, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le dégager avec son pare-choc. En faisant demi-tour, il glissa sur une plaque de verglas et termina le dos dans la neige. Il resta sans bouger une seconde, les yeux rivés sur le ciel sombre et sur la neige qui tombait, puis se releva quand il fut enfin certain que son coccyx ne s'était pas brisé dans la manœuvre.

Quand il remonta à l'intérieur et se gara correctement, il attrapa son manteau, lança un regard au reflet de ses cheveux horriblement coiffés et à moitié trempés dans le rétroviseur, puis prit le sac qu'il avait apporté. Il courut presque jusqu'au porche, passant au-dessus du portillon sans même chercher à l'ouvrir, puis sonna immédiatement.

En attendant qu'Oikawa lui ouvre, il se dandina un peu pour se réchauffer, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas enfilé son manteau avant de descendre plutôt que de simplement le caler sous son coude. Il entendit des voix, une musique assez forte, des pas, puis la poignée s'abaissa et la porte en bois s'ouvrir devant lui.

La mâchoire de Kuroo s'abaissa sous le choc.

Devant lui, la tête que tira Daishou lui prouva qu'il ne s'y attendait pas non plus. Ses cheveux étaient toujours teints de la même couleur qu'avant, bien que coiffés un peu différemment, et il avait l'air d'avoir quelques cernes. Il n'avait pratiquement pas changé en deux ans, et l'estomac de Kuroo se retourna.

Une peur étrange le poussa à faire un pas en arrière, et les yeux de Suguru suivirent son geste. Ils se fixèrent, plus choqués que gênés, pendant un moment qui lui parut bien trop long.

Sa gorge se serra au moment où Kenma arrivait derrière Daishou. Sa main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter, et ce dernier se retourna vers lui comme s'il avait oublié leur présence à tous.

– Tu comptes le laisser crever dehors ? lança-t-il d'un ton acerbe en le poussant presque sur le côté.

Il le fusilla du regard une seconde, avant que Daishou ne lance un dernier regard en direction de Kuroo et ne s'échappe vers la cuisine. Plus aimable avec son meilleur ami, Kenma se décala pour le laisser entrer. Il referma la porte derrière lui, échangea un regard avec Mika qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine, puis sursauta quand Kuroo lui attrapa la manche.

– Tu m'avais pas prévenu, couina-t-il presque.

Son regard paniqué lui arracha presque des excuses, mais Kenma était fort. Il n'avait pas pu convaincre Oikawa qu'inviter Daishou était une mauvaise idée (son seul argument étant que ce dernier n'était qu'un sale con) alors lui cacher sa présence avait été la seule solution pour le faire tout de même venir.

Avec une mine désolée, il haussa les épaules.

– Je sais. Mais c'est juste pour ce soir, ça va aller, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais envie de te voir.

Kuroo déglutit bruyamment en hochant doucement la tête, pas vraiment certain d'être prêt pour ça.

– Aller viens, y'a une place à côté de nous.

Et il le suivit docilement, remarquant avec surprise qu'Ushijima était non seulement présent, mais qu'en plus il se trouvait à côté d'Oikawa.

– J'ai loupé un truc ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Et Kenma lui répondit par un rictus amusé.

* * *

En entrant dans la cuisine, Daishou repéra Mika qui tentait de se cacher derrière son propre verre. Il se rua vers elle, les yeux brillants de colère, et se planta à quelques centimètres d'elle.

– _Tu te moques de moi_, siffla-t-il.

Elle tenta une grimace et recula légèrement, l'air de rien.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Oh, _je ne sais pas_. Peut-être de mon ex qui vient de se pointer devant la _porte_.

Elle parut gênée, avec une petite moue désolée sur le visage, mais sur le moment il n'en eut rien à faire.

– Sérieusement ? C'est pas toi qui disais que t'étais ma meilleure ami y'a à peine quelques minutes ? Un coup comme ça de la part d'Oikawa, ça m'étonne même pas : c'est une sale fouine doublée d'un trou du cul les trois quarts du temps. Mais toi ? Sérieux Mika.

Cette fois, elle posa vraiment son verre sur le côté et lança un coup d'œil derrière eux. Finalement, elle le contourna pour aller fermer la porte de la cuisine, puis posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

– Bon écoute, je suis désolée d'accord ? Je pensais pas que ça te ferait chier à ce point.

– Tu pensais pas que –

– Tu me répètes tout le temps que t'en as plus rien à faire. Que c'est de l'histoire ancienne, que t'es passé à autre chose, que tu –

– Ouais, ouais. J'ai compris, je m'en rappelle.

Il n'aurait pas vraiment cru se prendre ses mensonges en pleine face comme ça. Certes, il lui avait effectivement affirmé des trucs comme ça plusieurs fois, mais c'était avant tout pour qu'elle arrête de se pointer chez lui avec des beignets. Apparemment, c'était pas méthode Mika : ramener des beignets (des tonnes et des tonnes, à tel point que Daishou aurait pu s'évanouir à la vue d'un seul d'entre eux à présent) et essayer de comprendre ce qui lui était passé par la tête. « Mais enfin, t'es complètement débile ? Y'a une semaine tu prévoyais une soirée de dingue en amoureux pour les fêtes, et là tu me dis que t'as rompu avec lui ? » ou encore « y'a un truc pas clair là-dessous, crache le morceau ou je te mets du vernis sur les pieds ». Sa meilleure amie le connaissait bien, et il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir squatté son canapé pour le laisser pleurer sur son épaule pendant des semaines. Mais au bout d'un moment, il avait fallu se relever avec le reste de sa dignité.

Donc oui, il avait peut-être dit des trucs comme « quoi ? Kuroo Tetsurou ? Bien sûr que non, plus rien à faire de lui, vraiment. C'est fini, terminé, je ressens plus rien du tout » tout en regardant des photos d'eux une fois tout seul dans son lit pour continuer de pleurer encore un peu. Parce que Daishou était bête, qu'il était amoureux, et qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher la vie des autres en les forçant à passer à côté de l'opportunité de toute une vie. Juste pour rester avec lui.

Et Kuroo était censé être parti très loin pour aller faire le job de ses rêves.

– J'ai sûrement dit ça mais...

– Mais quoi ?

Comment cette teigne avait-elle réussi à retourner ainsi la situation. C'était à lui d'être énervé, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait se faire interroger entre les petits fours et les pizzas qui étaient en train de cuire.

– Bah, ça fait un peu bizarre. Si ça se trouve, lui est pas passé à autre chose...

C'était la pire excuse possible.

– Oh, t'inquiète pas pour ça.

– Quoi ?

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait comprendre par là. Elle ne voulait quand même pas dire que...

– Apparemment il s'est trouvé quelqu'un.

– Ah bon ?

Il devait ignorer sa gorge serrée. Il n'avait pas le droit de se sentir mal à cause de ça, c'était bien fait pour lui. Mais franchement, ça faisait quand même un peu mal.

– C'est Oikawa qui me l'a dit. Il se fait des skypes avec Kuroo de temps en temps, et il lui a dit qu'il avait une copine. Il l'a rencontré à son boulot, je crois.

– Oh, cool. C'est sympa.

Ce n'était pas du tout sympa. Mais Daishou avait sa fierté.

– Donc tu vois tu ne l'aimes plus, lui non plus. Vous pouvez vous reparler comme ça.

– Ouais. D'accord.

Voilà ce qu'il récoltait pour ses mensonges. Il avait sérieusement besoin d'un verre.

– Iwa ! appela Mika en rouvrant la porte de la cuisine. Je crois que les pizzas sont cuites !

* * *

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, personne n'avait eu la fois de cuisiner. D'habitude, c'était Akaashi qui s'y collait car laisser Oikawa s'approcher des fourneaux aurait signé leur arrêt de mort à tous, mais cette fois il leur avait simplement dit : « achetez des pizzas surgelées, moi je bois ». Ce qu'il faisait, à n'en pas douter.

Alors ça ne faisait pas très Noël, mais ce n'était pas Kuroo qui allait s'en plaindre.

Tout en avalant sa part en essayant de ne pas mettre du fromage partout, il écouta distraitement la conversation qui se déroulait à ses côtés. Bokuto racontait la fois où ils s'étaient perdus ensemble en foret et qu'ils avaient du squatter chez le garde-chasse le temps que la tempête de neige s'arrête. Finalement, ils s'étaient échappés par la fenêtre des toilettes car l'homme commençait sérieusement à les faire flipper à force de parler de sa mère tout en pointant ses animaux empaillés du doigt. Quand son ami se mit à l'imiter à base de « vous savez les jeunes, ce gouvernement est bien trop tyrannique. À mon époque, j'aurais pu empailler n'importe qui que personne n'aurait rien eu à redire », Kuroo manqua de s'étouffer et finit son verre cul sec.

Quand il releva la tête, Daishou détourna le regard.

Ça avait été un peu bizarre au début, mais à présent plus personne ne faisait attention à eux. Ils étaient assis assez loin l'un de l'autre, chacun à un bout de la table basse sur laquelle ils mangeaient tous leur pizza. C'était assez agréable, d'être avec ses potes à les écouter raconter des conneries. Akaashi avait un petit coup dans le nez, encore plus que Daishou qui enchaînait pourtant les verres, et il s'était mis à balancer les dossiers de tout le monde quelques minutes plus tôt. Il en était à Oikawa, et Kuroo n'avait pas hâte que son tour vienne.

– Pourquoi tu bois comme un trou ? demanda Mika en se penchant vers Daishou.

Son regard dévia vers eux et il haussa un sourcil. Ça faisait au moins la troisième fois que la jeune femme lui disait de se calmer un peu sur la boisson (ce que Kuroo trouvait bizarre, car Mika était loin d'être une rabat-joie en temps normal) et si à chaque fois Daishou finissait par poser son verre quelques minutes, il le reprenait dès que personne ne faisait attention.

– Parce que j'ai envie de boire comme un trou.

– On dort dans la même chambre je te signale. Si tu me vomis dessus, tu es mort.

Ah, c'était donc ça. La plupart restaient dormir chez Oikawa et Iwaizumi, au vu de la neige qui tombait encore dehors (Bokuto et Akaashi étaient les seuls qui habitaient vraiment pas loin) et si sa mémoire était bonne il y avait deux chambres d'amis chez eux. Une pour Kenma et Hinata, et une pour Mika qui avait accepté de la partager avec Daishou. Kuroo, lui, allait partager le salon avec Ushijima, ce qui allait peut-être faire parti de son Top 10 Des Expériences Chelous.

– Je tiens bien, t'inquiète pas.

– T'es en train de parler à mon front, imbécile. Va pas me faire croire que t'es pas totalement cuit.

De là où il était, Kuroo se contenta de les fixer discrètement. Daishou avait mis une chemise verte qu'il n'avait jamais vue, et il devait bien avouer que cette dernière lui allait très bien. À son grand regret, rien n'avait changé : il le trouvait toujours aussi canon.

– Mais faudrait plutôt poser cette question à mon petit Kuroo ! s'exclama soudain Oikawa.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et Tetsurou déglutit. Il n'avait rien écouté.

– Quoi ? croassa-t-il avant d'attraper son verre pour le terminer.

– On parlait de boulot. Et de ville. Alors, tout se passe bien pour toi ?

– Oh, euh, oui. Super bien.

Daishou le regardait. Et c'était plus gênant que n'importe quoi d'autre.

– Ça, mmh, ça roule super. Rien d'intéressant. La routine, quoi. Mais en plus chaud.

– C'est vrai que t'as un peu bronzé, bro. Ça te va bien.

Il regarda Bokuto et lui fit un sourire tandis qu'Akaashi hochait la tête, comme pour signifier son approbation.

– Ouais, t'es canon comme ça.

Kuroo le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

– Merci.

– De rien.

Puis il recommença à boire. Oikawa, lui, le regardait avec un petit rictus au coin des lèvres, mais il n'ajouta pourtant rien et demanda si quelqu'un désirait une bière.

* * *

Assis devant le four de la cuisine, Kuroo observait le gâteau au chocolat gonfler petit à petit. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Hinata en avait fait trois parce qu'il adorait le chocolat et qu'il faisait ça à chaque fois qu'il allait quelque part, et il venait tout juste de mettre le deuxième à cuire.

– Tu trouves pas qu'il est trop chou ? demanda Mika en s'asseyant sur le sol à côté de lui. Il nous a ramené du chocolat.

– D'après Kenma, c'est plutôt parce qu'il avait peur qu'on l'aime pas.

– Il essaye de nous acheter avec des gâteaux ?

– Ouais.

– Bah putain, ça marche super bien.

Quand la faim était revenue après les pizzas, Akaashi avait pointé Kuroo du doigt, un verre à moitié vide dans la main et appuyé de tout son poids sur Bokuto qui semblait le maintenir assis, en lui disant « va nous chercher les gâteaux ». Il s'était levé avant même de se penser à se sentir vexé du ton autoritaire, et Mika avait fait de même en affirmant qu'elle allait l'aider.

À présent, ils écoutaient tranquillement la musique qui venait du salon, et observait la chaleur du four qui faisait gonfler le gâteau.

– Au fait, fit-elle soudain en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule. C'est vrai ce que j'ai entendu ?

Il haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête sur le côté.

– De quoi ?

– Que tu t'es trouvé une copine.

Il manqua de s'étouffer et se redressa immédiatement. Avec des yeux ronds, il la fixa quelques secondes.

– Une copine ?

– Ouais. T'as quelqu'un là-bas ?

– Bien sûr que non.

Kuroo n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle se moquait de lui, pourtant sa question était étrange. Mika était quand même bien placée pour savoir à quel point il avait été mal en partant d'ici, deux ans plus tôt.

– Qui t'a dit ça ?

– Oikawa.

– Évidemment. Quel abruti.

Ce dernier avait toujours une idée derrière la tête, mais Kuroo se demanda quelle pouvait bien être la raison de ce mensonge.

– Mais du coup, si t'as personne...

Comme elle semblait hésiter, il lui donna un petit coup d'épaule.

– Daishou, finit-elle par dire. À propos de lui, tu... enfin t'as toujours...

– Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? C'est trop tard maintenant, on s'en fiche.

Bien sûr que rien n'avait changé. Deux ans, c'était long. Et pourtant, ça lui avait paru incroyablement rapide. Il était toujours le même, avec ses foutus sentiments qui ne lui servaient plus à rien.

– Tu sais, je l'ai encore dit à personne, mais je vais bientôt revenir par ici.

– Quoi ?

– Ouais. Mon boss m'a dit qu'ils allaient ouvrir une nouvelle firme pas loin d'ici, et que mon poste allait être doublé. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un par ici, et de quelqu'un là-bas. Et comme je viens d'ici à la base...

– Ils t'ont proposé le poste.

– Ouais.

Elle avait l'air contente. D'un geste un peu hésitant, la jeune femme passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers elle pour un câlin. Ce fut rapide, mais Kuroo sourit tout de même ça faisait du bien.

– Par contre, ne le dis pas à Daishou.

– Pourquoi ?

Il ne restait plus que quelques secondes au minuteur. Kuroo les regarda passer en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à sauter. Doucement, il se releva et sortit le gâteau du four pour le poser à côté de celui qui était cuit. Quand il eut mis le dernier à sa place, il se rassit à côté de Mika qui attendait toujours sa réponse.

– Parce qu'il ne serait sûrement pas ravi de l'apprendre.

– Et pourquoi tu penses ça ?

Elle devait vraiment se foutre de lui, cette fois.

– Je crois que l'alcool te rend bête.

– Et la différence entre nous c'est que toi t'as pas besoin d'alcool. Alors, pourquoi tu penses ça ?

Il soupira.

– C'est évident qu'il n'a pas envie de que je revienne pas ici. Voir son ex se trimbaler de nouveau un peu partout, tomber sur lui au coin d'une rue... à sa place, j'aimerai pas non plus.

– Et si vous redevenez amis ?

– J'ai pas envie de redevenir ami avec lui. Mika, on s'est pas engueulés ou quoi : il m'a juste quitté. Si c'est pour être simplement son ami, alors franchement je préfère ne pas le voir du tout.

Elle fit la moue en rapprochant ses genoux de sa poitrine.

– Vous êtes chiants. À une époque, vous étiez vraiment mes meilleurs amis. Et maintenant vous êtes plus que deux crétins.

– Je..

– Tu penses vraiment qu'il te déteste ?

Il ne répondit pas.

– Kuroo, sérieux. Tu penses vraiment qu'il te déteste ?

– Je sais pas.

– Moi j'ai toujours eu mes doutes. Vous devriez parler.

Il sourit. Mika avait décidément trop bu.

– D'accord.

– Promis ?

– Ouais.

– Bande de cons.

Le minuteur sonna à nouveau.

* * *

**Now, I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again**

* * *

– Il est 1h du matin, ce qui veut dire qu'on est officiellement le 25 décembre !

Avec un grand sourire, Oikawa se retourna vers eux dans un effet dramatique volontaire. D'un geste ample, il montra le sapin plein de lumière qui se trouvait derrière lui, puis tous les cadeaux soigneusement emballés en dessous.

Kuroo se redressa légèrement.

– Tout le monde a bien mis son cadeau là ? On peut commencer ?

Ce fut Akaashi qui répondit d'un grand « ouiii » qui étonna tout le monde. Puis il plissa les yeux vers Hinata, lui offrit un sourire qui le fit rougir, et lui proposa :

– Tu veux distribuer ?

Cette proposition poussa Kuroo a ouvrir quand les yeux, mais en voyant que Shoyo semblait ravie, se dit que finalement ce n'était pas si bête.

– Ça vous embête pas ?

– Moi j'ai la flemme de me relever, annonça Oikawa en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, à moitié sur les genoux d'Hajime.

Le rouquin rit doucement puis se leva tout impatient. Avec grand soin, il observa les paquets et en sélectionna un qu'il apporta à Bokuto.

Kuroo, lui, balaya la pièce du regard jusqu'à tomber sur Daishou. De l'autre côté de la table basse, assis sur le sol et le menton posé dans la paume de sa main, il paraissait un peu à côté de la plaque. La bouteille à côté de lui était vide, mais il ne savait pas si c'était son verre ou celui d'Akaashi qui en avait volé le plus. Dans tous les cas, il observait Hinata qui déambulait dans la pièce en sautillant avec un air apaisé, et le remercia quand il lui apporta son cadeau.

– C'est moi qui suis tombé sur lui, lui chuchota Kenma en se laissant tomber à ses côtés. Ça lui fera les pieds.

Les sourcils haussés, il tourna la tête vers lui.

– Pourquoi ?

Quand il eut fini de déchirer le papier vert, Daishou remonta une belle écharpe devant ses yeux et siffla.

– J'ai mis du poil à gratter un peu partout.

Il tourna la tête vers Kenma qui affichait un air sombre et un rictus un peu effrayant.

– Tu trouves pas que t'exagères un peu.. ?

Quand il secoua la main en direction de Daishou pour lui faire comprendre que le cadeau venait de lui, il lui offrit un sourire qui aurait pu paraître poli, mais qui fit frissonner Kuroo. Son meilleur ami était beaucoup trop rancunier pour son bien.

– Oh. Merci Kenma.

– De rien, avec plaisir.

C'était assez effrayant.

– Et pour répondre à ta question, lui souffla-t-il, non j'exagère pas. Vous lui avez tous pardonné un peu trop facilement.

Face à eux, Daishou touchait sa nouvelle écharpe avec des sourcils froncés, cherchant où était le piège. Mika riait aux éclats en lui tapant dans le dos, et lui resservit un verre pour fêter ça. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille en passant, puis releva les yeux vers Kenma et Kuroo pour leur faire un clin d'œil.

Hinata se planta entre eux pour tendre un paquet bleu et argent à son petit-ami.

– Je suis tombé sur toi, avoua-t-il.

Puis il s'échappa en direction du sapin, les joues rouges. Kenma déballa le présent rapidement, et sourit en voyant ce que c'était. Kuroo siffla.

– Eh ben, il te connaît bien. Des étuis Zelda pour tes manettes ? Sympa.

– Super sympa tu veux dire.

Kuroo s'apprêta à dire quelque chose comme « vous êtes trop mignons » ou « vous me donnez la nausée avec toute cette guimauve » mais Mika poussa un cri et se leva pour courir dans sa direction.

– T'es le meilleur !

Puis elle ajouta un « merciiiii » très aigu tout en lui faisant une clé de bras – qui devait certainement lui prouver sa reconnaissance, mais Kuroo manqua de mourir –. Quand Oikawa lui avait envoyé le nom de Mika par message pour le père Noël secret, il s'était que tant qu'à faire, autant y mettre du cœur.

Lui prendre la dernière palette de maquillage – _putain ça coûtait aussi cher ces trucs-là _? – avait sûrement été une bonne idée.

Elle lui embrassa la joue avec passion.

– T'es un abruti mais tu sais choisir tes cadeaux.

Il pouffa et la repoussa en affirmant que si elle continuait, elle allait tout simplement le tuer.

* * *

À un moment, Kuroo se leva du pouf sur lequel il s'était étalé pour aller aux toilettes. Un coup d'œil vers l'horloge murale au-dessus du canapé lui apprit qu'il était bientôt quatre heures, et il traversa le salon en évitant les gestes brusques d'Oikawa et Ushijima qui s'affrontaient sur _Just Dance_. D'après Bokuto qui tenait assidûment les scores, c'était l'ancien capitaine de Shiratorizawa qui gagnait de peu.

Akaashi, lui, faisait des bulles avec le cadeau qu'avait reçu Hinata, tandis que ce dernier s'amusait à les éclater.

S'éloignant d'un pas lent, il manqua de trébucher sur Mika qui faisait l'étoile de mer au milieu de la pièce. Il la fixa sans rien dire, puis l'enjamba poliment en continuant sa route. Les toilettes étaient un peu plus loin, dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, et Kuroo plissa les yeux pour ne pas se prendre de murs. Allumer la lumière aurait été plus rapide, mais cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient tous affalés dans le noir, uniquement éclairés par les guirlandes du sapin.

Quand il se planta devant la porte, il retint un sursaut en entendant la chasse d'eau. Elle s'ouvrit dans la seconde d'après sur Daishou. Kuroo le regarda avec étonnement un instant, et ravala son cri quand ce dernier tomba quasiment dans ses bras après deux ou trois pas incertains.

– Daishou ?

Pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, Kuroo le retint fermement pour lui éviter une chute, et fit une grimace en remarquant qu'il sentait la bière à plein nez. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait : Suguru était complètement pété.

– Daishou ? Redresse-toi un peu.

Il passa l'un de ses bras autour de ses épaules, puis le fit s'asseoir sur la première marche de l'escalier à côté d'eux. Quand il se redressa, Daishou tomba doucement sur le côté jusqu'à se caler contre le mur. Il gémit légèrement, les yeux mi-clos.

Kuroo l'observa avant de soupirer.

Le col de sa chemise était ouvert de deux boutons de plus que quelques heures plus tôt, et il avait des joues rouges ainsi qu'un sourire niais. Ses cheveux étaient complètement décoiffés, et Kuroo aurait menti s'il affirmait que les avoir vu verts en arrivant de l'avait pas soulagé. Daishou était encore le même celui qui lançait des réflexions à deux balles dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, qui mettait mal à l'aise Iwaizumi tout en tapant des high-fives avec Oikawa et Mika, qui refusait d'admettre que parfois il faisait des trucs gentils, et qui se cachait dans les toilettes quand il ne pouvait plus contrôler ce qu'il disait.

Ses yeux s'ouvrir lentement et lui sourit.

– Salut.

– T'es bourré.

– Sûrement.

Kuroo laissa échapper un petit rire puis se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur la marche.

– Tu veux quelque chose ? De l'eau, peut-être ?

– Autre chose que de l'alcool, tu veux dire ? Arrête d'être sympa comme ça, ça te va pas.

De son point de vue, bourré comme ça, Daishou avait presque l'air d'être comme avant. Un peu con, qui lui remettait les idées en place. Sauf qu'à présent, il ne l'embrassait plus pour le faire taire, et lui même n'avait plus le droit de le faire.

– J'ai toujours été sympa.

– Mon cul.

Il ricana, passant une main dans ses cheveux verts pour les ramener en arrière, puis s'étala un peu plus sur l'escalier.

– Alors ? Pas de verre d'eau ? Même pas un morceau de gâteau ? C'est ma dernière offre.

Soudain, Daishou tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa. Son regard resta planté sur lui et étudia chaque centimètre de sa peau, si bien qu'au bout de plusieurs longues secondes Kuroo détourna les yeux en rougissant.

– Qu-quoi ? bégaya-t-il avec honte.

Il avait passé sa soirée à jouer au mec détendu, et voilà qu'à présent ses efforts étaient réduits à néant. Un regard un peu trop insistant et il devenait un crétin.

– Tu devrais par faire ça, fit Daishou.

– Faire quoi ?

– Être sympa. Ta copine pourrait se méprendre.

Le dernier mot était sorti étrangement, comme à moitié articulé. Il avait l'air bizarre tout à coup. Kuroo haussa un sourcil.

– Si c'est Oikawa qui t'a dit ça, il vous a raconté des conneries.

– Quoi, t'as pas de copine ?

Il avait lâché ça un peu trop fort, le dos plus droit et les yeux écarquillés. Un peu trop proche, également, car il se recula immédiatement.

Il se racla la gorge.

– Je veux dire : ah c'est vrai t'as pas de copine ?

Kuroo secoua doucement la tête. Il se rendit soudain compte que c'était la première fois qu'ils s'adressaient la parole depuis deux ans. Étrangement, il s'en sentit heureux. Il redevenait un crétin (avec des sentiments qui n'avaient plus rien à faire là) mais ce n'était pas si grave.

– Nan. Pas de copine. Mika m'a demandé la même chose.

– Quelle sale peste, celle-là.

– Hein ?

– Non, rien.

Il avait l'air de commencer à dessoûler un peu. Dans le salon, un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit suivi d'une musique de Kesha.

– Sinon, ça... se passe bien là-bas ?

Kuroo tourna la tête et vit que Suguru fixait intensément le mur de l'autre côté, comme pour éviter de croiser son regard. Ses joues semblaient encore plus rouges.

– Et bien.. on peut dire que oui.

– D'accord. Cool. J'ai pas demandé parce que ça m'intéresse.

– Évidemment.

Il hésita un instant, avant d'avouer :

– De toute façon, je vais bientôt revenir par ici.

Seule la musique de _Just Dance_ lui répondit. Il continua :

– Je sais que ça doit pas te faire plaisir, mais promis je te ferais pas chier. Juste... j'aime bien cet endroit, et comme ils me proposent le même poste pas loin je me suis dit... les autres me manquent pas mal. En plus je me suis retrouvé un appart' un peu plus près du centre et je – Daishou ? Ça va ?

Il le fixait avec des yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

– Tu reviens par ici ?

– Oui.

– Avec le même job ?

– Euh, oui. Sérieux t'es tout blanc tu veux pas...

Mais Daishou s'était levé dans un sursaut. Il lui envoya un regard paniqué, tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, puis commença à courir vers le salon, complètement dégrisé.

Kuroo resta figé sur sa marche, légèrement vexé.

* * *

**A crowded room, friends with tired eyes**  
**I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice**  
**My god, I thought you were someone to rely on**  
**Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on**

* * *

Quand Kuroo se tourna dans son sac de couchage, le matelas sous son dos couina de toutes ses forces et il soupira. L'espace d'un instant, il hésita à aller dormir par terre.

À moins d'un mètre de lui, les lumières du sapin l'éblouissaient légèrement, même avec les yeux fermés ça avait été soit faire face aux guirlandes, soit se tourner vers Ushijima qui pionçait dans le canapé. Faut pas déconner non plus.

Cela faisait plus d'une trentaine de minutes que tout le monde était parti se coucher : Oikawa et Iwaizumi avaient disparu dans leur chambre, Kenma et Hinata dans celle d'à côté, et Mika était allée rejoindre Daishou qui dormait déjà dans celle du bas. Bokuto avait ramené Akaashi chez eux à pied, et Kuroo avait dû se contenter de ce qu'il restait. Ses choix avaient été réduits : pousser Ushijima hors du canapé sur lequel il s'était lamentablement endormi, ou aller se chercher un duvet et un matelas dans la chaufferie.

À présent, il regrettait profondément son choix. Notamment car Ushijima Wakatoshi ronflait énormément, et qu'il n'allait jamais réussir à s'endormir avec le bordel qu'il faisait.

– Tais-toi, putain...

Pile au moment où il hésita à aller chercher son téléphone et ses écouteurs, une voix au-dessus de lui manqua de lui arracher un cri :

– Bah quoi, tu dors pas ?

Il sursauta tout de même, tombant du matelas et s'emmêlant dans son propre sac de couchage. Ses yeux cherchèrent la personne qui se trouvait là, et son souffle retomba quand il aperçut Daishou accroupit de l'autre côté du lit improvisé.

Il le fixait en essayant de se retenir de rire.

– T'es vraiment une flippette, chuchota-t-il.

– Et toi un _grand malade_. Tu veux me faire crever ?

Derrière lui, Ushijima se retourna à son tour et lâcha un ronflement plus fort que les autres.

– Ce mec est une véritable locomotive, remarqua Suguru en se relevant lentement. J'aurais pas cru.

Kuroo remarqua enfin sa présence, et se redressa légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là ? Et par « là », il entendait : au-dessus de son lit alors qu'il le pensait endormi. Daishou était parti dormir peu de temps après leur discussion sur les marches de l'escalier, et il avait eu comme l'impression qu'il l'évitait encore plus qu'avant. Mika l'avait-elle grondé en entrant dans la chambre ? Avaient-ils parlé ?

Il fit la moue et demanda :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Daishou tourna la tête vers lui, se détournant d'Ushijima qui continua de faire des bruits bizarres avec son nez.

– Je...

Il se racla la gorge.

– Je voulais parler. Avec toi.

– Avec moi ? _Parler _?

Qui était cette personne et qu'avait-elle fait de monsieur Je Ne Parle Jamais Des Choses Importantes Sans Faire De Blagues Pourries ? Il avait l'air d'avoir complètement dessoûlé.

– Habille-toi, d'accord ? J'en ai marre de chuchoter.

– Tu veux aller dehors ?

– Ouais. Il neige plus trop.

Puis, pas si discrètement que ça, il lança un coup d'œil au torse nu de Kuroo qui dépassait du tissu de sa couverture.

– Je vais t'attendre devant la maison, dépêche-toi.

Puis il attrapa l'un des manteaux qui traînaient sur le meuble de rangement (c'était celui d'Iwaizumi, si la mémoire de Kuroo était bonne) avant d'ouvrir la porte et de disparaître.

* * *

Comme l'avait dit Daishou, il ne neigeait plus vraiment.

Ce dernier s'était assis sur le petit muret à côté du portillon, et se releva en le voyant sortir. Autour de lui, tout était blanc : la voiture de Kuroo avait disparu sous une épaisse couche de neige, et on ne voyait ni la pelouse, ni la route.

Daishou enfonça ses poings dans ses poches, les joues rouges.

– T'es lent.

– Je trouvais plus mon manteau.

– T'avais qu'à prendre celui d'Oikawa.

– Tu rigoles ? Il tient encore plus à ses fringues que toi.

Sous ses pieds, la neige craqua. Il s'avança doucement jusqu'à lui, sentant le léger vent souffler sur ses jambes. Il avait gardé le jogging qu'il avait passé pour dormir, et le tissu ne le protégeait pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Daishou l'observa se rapprocher, puis passa agilement au-dessus du portillon. Le message fut clair : il voulait marcher. Discuter sur le porche ne lui plaisait apparemment pas. Kuroo leva les yeux, puis regarda autour d'eux. Tout était blanc, tout était calme. Pas une personne, pas un bruit, pas une seule trace de pas à part les leurs.

Il suivit Daishou et passa également au-dessus du portillon.

Sans rien dire, il marcha rapidement jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur, puis le suivit. Daishou ne le regardait même pas, et avançait la tête basse. Il semblait penser à autre chose. Bientôt, ils s'éloignèrent assez des habitations pour ne plus rien voir autour d'eux, et Kuroo commença à avoir froid.

– Daishou ?

Il retint une grimace. Après tant d'année à simplement l'appeler « Suguru » revenir aux vieilles habitudes était bizarre. Deux ans. Il n'en avait même pas l'impression.

– Je suis désolé, annonça-t-il en ralentissant.

Kuroo ralentit également et se retourna pour le regarder. Il avait sûrement mal entendu.

– Pour le Noël d'il y a deux ans. Je suis désolé.

– Quoi ? Non attends, pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

Cette rupture avait été brusque. Elle avait fait mal, et même à présent Kuroo s'en souvenait aussi clairement que si elle avait eu lieu la veille. Mais dans les faits, Daishou n'avait rien fait de mal. Il avait fait les choses dans les règles, face à lui et les yeux dans les yeux. Il avait été clair, avait enlevé le pansement d'un coup : il n'avait aucune raison de s'excuser.

– C'était.. enfin je veux dire, c'était pas ta faute, d'accord ? Si tu voulais plus... si t'avais plus envie... c'est comme ça, c'est tout. T'allais pas te forcer et –

– Non. Tu comprends pas.

Cette fois, il s'arrêta complètement. Finalement, quelques flocons tombaient encore, et Daishou en avait dans les cheveux.

– J'ai pas fait ça parce que...

Il avait les oreilles et les joues rouges, sûrement dues au froid. Kuroo les fixa jusqu'à enlever son écharpe. Avec soin, il l'enroula autour du cou de Suguru, et ce dernier s'arrêta de parler. Il le fixa intensément, et semblait à deux doigts de lui retourner une gifle.

– Arrête d'être comme ça !

– Comme quoi ?

– Un con ! T'es vraiment qu'un sale con ! Pourquoi t'es toujours sympa avec moi ? T'es un enfoiré avec le reste du monde, alors pourquoi avec moi t'es toujours comme ça ?

Il se recula de quelques pas, et serra l'écharpe autour de son cou. Il ne l'enleva pourtant pas.

– Je t'ai pas quitté parce que je t'aimais plus, avoua-t-il.

Kuroo ne comprit pas. Il attendit la suite, les bras ballants.

– Je t'ai quitté parce que je pensais que c'était le mieux. Parce que tu prends toujours les pires décisions possible, et que tu serais resté avec moi plutôt qu'accepter ce foutu boulot que t'as toujours voulu.

_Quoi _? Il crut le dire à voix haute, mais sa bouche était restée fermée.

– Parce que même si on s'engueule tout le temps, que t'es un crétin et que je sais que tu penses pareil, je voulais juste... je voulais juste que tu penses pas à moi pour une fois. Que tu partes et que tu fasses ce qui te plaît vraiment.

Il devait être encore un peu bourré finalement, car Kuroo crut voir ses yeux devenir humides.

– Mais toi t'arrives après deux ans, et tu me dis que tu reviens. Que tu peux garder ton foutu boulot _et_ revenir par ici. Et que ça a vraiment servi à rien du tout.

Il renifla.

– Crétin.

Comprenant qu'il avait terminé, Kuroo se rapprocha d'un pas.

– C'est vraiment pour ça ? Juste pour ça ? On aurait pu trouver une solution, tu sais ? Se voir les week-ends. Parler par Skype. Les relations à distance c'est...

– T'aurais refusé le poste. Je te connais, je sais que tu l'avais déjà refusé. Que tu les as rappelés après pour leur dire que tu acceptais.

Il s'apprêta à répondre que c'était lui le crétin. Que simplement penser que son boulot l'aurait rendu plus heureux était débile. Qu'il aurait dû lui demander son avis avant de faire des trucs comme ça. Que ce n'était qu'un simple boulot (certes il lui plaisait beaucoup, certes il faisait ce qu'il aimait, certes il était heureux de le faire) mais il n'y avait qu'un Daishou Suguru.

Puis il comprit ce que cela impliquait, et il garda tout ça pour plus tard.

– Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes toujours ?

– Putain, c'est vraiment ça que tu retiens ? T'es vraiment un –

– Un crétin, oui je sais. Alors ?

Planté devant lui, il le força à croiser son regard.

– Alors ? insista-t-il.

– Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire. Je voulais juste parler parce que –

– Laisse-moi deviner : Mika t'a obligé à le faire ? Elle a tout compris toute seule ?

– Arrête de sourire comme ça.

Mais Kuroo ne pouvait pas : il était bien trop heureux. Sa réaction lui prouvait que non, Daishou n'était pas passé à autre chose et que, oui, il pouvait essayer de tenter le coup à nouveau. Si cela signifiait le draguer encore sans trop savoir quoi faire pendant des mois, il était d'accord. Il l'avait déjà fait, et contrairement à ce que beaucoup s'étaient entêtés à lui répéter, ça avait valu le coup.

En lieu et place d'une vraie réponse, il se reçut un truc froid en plein visage. L'impact l'envoya en arrière et il tomba sur les fesses, les yeux écarquillés.

Le nez dans son écharpe, Daishou l'observait avec un rictus, une boule de neige à moitié formée dans les mains. Il haussa un sourcil, comme pour l'inciter à répondre, et leva le bras, prêt à lui en envoyer une deuxième.

– Tu rigoles ?

Il évita un second projectile in extremis et se releva. Dans son mouvement, il attrapa un paquet de neige, la malaxa dans ses mains nues (le froid manqua de le faire grimacer mais il ignora la sensation). Le rire de Daishou le prit par surprise, et il lui envoya ce qu'il avait créé à la première ouverture.

Ils s'en échangèrent plusieurs avant que Kuroo puisse réellement se rapprocher, et qu'il l'attrape par la taille pour le faire tomber dans un tas de neige. Ils manquèrent de se faire ensevelir par la poudreuse, et en sentant le goudron sous ses doigts, Tetsurou comprit qu'ils étaient toujours en plein milieu de la route.

– Tu veux me noyer ou quoi ?

– Tais-toi et mange ça, toi.

À moitié allongé sur lui, il attrapa un paquet de neige et lui barbouilla le visage avec. Il était si près de lui, à quelques centimètres à peine, que Kuroo se pencha légèrement.

Il murmura :

– J'imagine que si je t'embrassais, ça serait bizarre, pas vrai ?

– Pourquoi ?

– On sort pas ensemble.

– Je vois.

Une main passa dans ses cheveux noirs, les flocons continuèrent de leur tomber dessus, et la bouche de Daishou se posa sur la sienne dans un sourire moqueur.

* * *

– Oh, mais regardez comme ils sont mignons, fit Mika avec une petite moue amusée.

– Ils ont surtout foutu de l'eau partout. Dès qu'ils se réveillent, ils passent la serpillière.

Iwaizumi lui lança un regard significatif, et Oikawa haussa les épaules.

– Bah quoi, c'est vrai. Regarde Ushijima : il dort tranquillement et il a pas foutu le bordel dans notre salon.

– Il ronfle, remarqua Hinata qui s'était assis sur la table dans le coin de la pièce pour manger le reste des gâteaux apéritifs.

Allongés sur le matelas étroit de Kuroo, Daishou et lui dormaient encore profondément. Ils s'étaient emmêlé les pieds dans la couverture, et paraissaient plutôt proches, même dans leur sommeil.

Kenma fusillait Daishou du regard.

– Il me reste du poil à gratter, je vais aller en mettre dans ses chaussettes.

– Oh arrête, ricana Mika en allant à côté de lui. C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ?

– Kuroo est peut-être le dernier des crétins, mais il mérite quand même mieux.

– Bon, si je te laisse le martyriser pendant disons trois mois, tu leur donneras enfin ta bénédiction ?

Il plissa les yeux dans sa direction, puis se tourna vers Shoyo qui lui souriait. Un soupir passa ses lèvres.

– Bon, ça marche.

– Super.

Elle lui fit un bref câlin, avant de se glisser sur la chaise voisine à celle d'Oikawa. Il la regarda arriver avec un air fourbe.

– C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? rétorqua-t-il en battant innocemment des cils.

Elle lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule, amusée.

– Oh, arrête. Kuroo ? Une copine ? Je me demande comment j'ai pu y croire. En plus, c'est toi qui as insisté pour qu'on les invite tous les deux. T'es vraiment un petit malin.

– Je sais. Ça fait un moment que je sais pourquoi Daishou avait rompu avec lui, alors quand j'ai entendu qu'il allait revenir par ici, j'ai pas pu résister. Quel ami incroyable je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis soudain, la voix d'Iwaizumi résonna, et il se retourna vers lui en ricanant.

– Kenma, sérieux ? T'es vraiment en train de lui dessiner des conneries sur la tronche au marqueur ?

– Laissez le faire, intervint Mika. J'ai promis.

Oikawa la regarda se précipiter à côté des matelas, et demander à Kenma de lui prêter le marqueur pour qu'elle puisse dessiner quelque chose à son tour. Un sourire étira à nouveau ses lèvres, et quand Hajime se laissa tomber à côté de lui, il décida que ça avait été un bon Noël.

* * *

**This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**

* * *

**Des bisous et joyeux Noël**


End file.
